Too late
by RGLH2017GG
Summary: Takes place 3 years after graduation. Rory is dating someone new and runs into Logan at a gala. 3 part story, each part a different POV.
1. James POV

**Author's Note: I thought it would be interesting to do this story in 3 parts. The first part will be in the POV of Rory's current boyfriend, second chapter will be in Logan's POV and then third chapter will be Rory's POV. I hope you enjoy!**

My name is James Hearst and I have been dating Rory Gilmore for 2 years now and I was ready to propose. We had met at a gala for the New York Times three years ago and it took me a year to convince her to go out with me. I could tell she had suffered some major heartbreak but I figured with time she would move on with me. I figured I would try friendship first and when she was ready I would make my move.

We had been dating for a year and a half when I had asked her to move in with me six months ago but she said she couldn't. She said it was because of her lease but when it was up they could talk about it again. I felt like she was still holding back but I didn't want to push her and end up losing her. I wanted to take the next step with her, marriage. I had decided I was going to propose but I needed to figure out the perfect place and time.

It was the night of the gala for the New York Times and I figured this would be the perfect time to propose, as it was the place and event where we had met 3 years ago.

I had picked her up from her apartment and we had taken a car service here. It was beautiful but nowhere as beautiful as her. She was wearing a dark blue long silk dress with a high slip with a low scoop neck top. She had her hair curled and down and had some dark makeup.

I couldn't help but stare. She caught me staring and kissed me chastely then smiled as we entered the ballroom. We looked around and took in the scene before we decided to move forward. All of the big names in journalism were there. I felt her tense and looked to where she was staring and saw Mitchum Huntzberger and his son Logan Huntzberger.

The Huntzberger's and my family were somewhat competitors in the journalism world. Neither one of us owned the New York Times but we were always looking to purchase it. My family owned most of the newspapers that the Huntzbergers didn't. We were just as wealthy as them and you could say that we didn't get along. However, we knew how to behave in society.

I looked over at Rory and saw that she wanted to start mingling on the opposite side of the room from the Huntzbergers and I was relieved. We had been mingling for about an hour when Mitchum approached us.

I saw him look at me and then at Rory smirking before he spoke.

"Hello James. Rory."

I spoke first as I could feel Rory tense. I slipped my arm around her waist, where she relaxed a bit before answering, "Hello Mitchum, How are you? Still pining for the NYT?"

Mitchum simply laughed before saying, "Well, it's always on our radar as I'm sure it is for your family. So Rory, I hear you are working for the New York Times. How have you been?"

Rory smiled back but I could tell it was forced. "Hello Mitchum. I've been good, busy."

"Rory I was hoping we could move forward from the past. I have seen your work and am very impressed. I know you would not come work for an HPG publication but at least accept my apologies. Please stop by and say hello to Logan, I know he would love to see you."

With that Mitchum walked away and Rory dragged me straight to the bar where she downed a martini. I looked at her for an explanation but she just ordered another martini, said she would tell me later and that we should split up to make our appearance shorter by splitting the guests in half.

I watched as she started walking away and talking with some of the people there. I did the same with the rest of the people, keeping an eye on her.

After about a half an hour I looked around and saw Logan Huntzberger approach her. I knew I shouldn't have left her alone. I didn't know how they knew each other and from the looks of it they seemed to have been close.

I watched as she tensed up when he came over but after a couple of minutes she seemed to relax. As their conversation continued I watched as both of their faces lit up as they were laughing and how he reached out to rest his hand on her arm. I couldn't believe what I was seeing but I couldn't make myself interrupt just yet. I was curious to see what was going to happen.

I saw when he asked her to dance. They walked to the dance floor and began dancing society style. However as the song continued I watched as he began whispering in her ear and how she simply stared back at him. He pulled her closer with his hands dangerously low on her back and her hands playing with his hair while they danced in silence. I began to realize that Logan was the man that had broken her heart.

After watching them for a few more minutes I made my way over and asked to dance before she left me for him. He looked at me nodding his head, let go of her and told her to find him before she left.

I tried to get information out of her but all I could get out of her was that she had dated Logan when she was at Yale for a little over 2 years and they had broken up 3 years ago and that this was the first time she had seen him since.

We continued to dance until we were ready to leave. She approached Logan to say goodbye. They hugged goodbye and they both looked like they didn't want to let go of each other. They exchanged information and said they would meet for coffee the next day.

I knew I couldn't propose to her today. Not until I knew the rest of the story.

We got into the car and I tried to get information out of her but she said that it was late and they could talk about it tomorrow. She began yawning saying she was going to go to sleep at her apartment and she would call me tomorrow. I watched as the car pulled up to her building, where I walked her to her door. She kissed me chastely and then went inside.

I had no idea what had happened to their relationship but I knew that it should be public knowledge due to Logan's family's status. I decided to look it up online and read the articles about him leaving HPG, that he had proposed and that she had said no. I continued reading and saw that he had moved to California after he left HPG but was currently expanding his company and merging with HPG. He was moving back to New York. I knew I was in trouble.

Rory had never been interested in me for my money nor my position in the journalism world. I also knew in those areas, Logan could offer her the same. I had to figure something out before I lost her but I might already be too late.

The next day I called Rory and I knew she had her coffee date with Logan but I wanted to talk to her before she left. I got her machine and couldn't help but feel like I was losing her without a chance of even fighting for her. I decided to go for a walk in hopes of taking my mind off of the two of them sitting in a coffee shop together.

I ended up in her neighborhood and thought that since it was an hour later she might be in her apartment. When I got near her apartment I saw her sitting in front of the window in the coffee shop talking seriously with Logan. They both looked serious but you could see that there eyes still carried love for each other. Then they started laughing and I saw him reach over and place his hand over hers. I waited for her to do something but all she did was intertwine their fingers. I watched as they continue to talk and knew I had to talk to her later.

A couple hours later, I was back in my apartment when Rory called. She asked if she could come over. I was happy. I thought that this was a good sign

She walked in and sat down hesitantly before uttering the words no one ever wants to hear. "We need to talk."

She explained her prior relationship with Logan and how it was the first time she had seen him. She said how they had talked and he had admitted that he had made a mistake by giving her an ultimatum. She said how she still felt love for him and that he still felt love for her. She said that she knew she would regret it if she didn't give her and Logan another chance.

She said that she loved me but that she wasn't in love with me. She apologized for hurting me and leading me on. She hoped we could be friends in the future.

I told her I didn't understand what he could offer her that I couldn't. She simply said that it wasn't what he could offer her materialistically but simply that he had stolen her heart and never given it back. She said had she met me before him, she would have been in love with me instead of him but it was too late.

Then she left.

I went over to my closet and pulled out the ring knowing I had to sell it. I would always love her but her heart belonged to him.

Six months after that day, I was bringing in all of the newspapers when the headline of the New York Times caught my eye.

 ** _Logan Huntzberger finally weds college sweetheart Rory Gilmore in small ceremony_**

I went on to read the article and saw the pictures where both their eyes were oozing of love and happiness that I had never seen in her before.

They had married in a small wedding and were heading for a month long honeymoon to Asia.

It went on to state how the Huntzbergers could not be more thrilled to have a fellow journalist join their family and that it was about time.

I always figured she would realize she made a mistake and come back to me but now it was too late.

He had taken her heart years ago and she had let him. Now he had taken it forever.


	2. Logan POV

**LOGAN POV**

It had been 3 years since I had been back on the East Coast. I had proposed to Rory Gilmore or my Ace and she had turned down my marriage proposal. I stupidly gave her an ultimatum and had ended up alone and in California.

I had tried to get over her but soon gave up and went back to meaningless flings. However, that only lasted about a month before I gave up and put all my energy into my company. I dated briefly over the years but they all only lasted a few weeks. None of them could keep my attention and they would never be able to compete with Ace.

I had been working out in California until recently. My company merged with HPG and was expanding to New York. My company had gotten so large and consisted of the media portion that HPG was lacking. Mitchum made me an offer I couldn't refuse and it included staying my own boss and the companies staying completely separate except for monetary gains.

I had been following Rory's articles for the New York Times (NYT) and I had seen all of the success she had been having.

I had heard that she had been dating some guy for the past two years. I also had heard from Stephanie, whom still kept in contact with Rory, that although she cared for him she was not in love with him.

That gave me all the hope I needed to believe that I still had a chance to get her back.

It was the night of the annual NYT gala and I knew she would be there. I figured she would be with him seeing as he was a Hearst and they were the other big names in Journalism besides the Huntzbergers. That didn't matter. I knew this was my chance to talk to her.

I walked into the gala with my father and began scouting the crowd. I didn't see her but I figured she was running late. A half hour later she finally walked in with him.

She was stunning. I could not believe I had gone three years without seeing or talking to her. I watched as they scouted the room before our eyes made contact. I saw her tense up and then watched as they began the rounds together. While they had been making their rounds I had been making mine while keeping an eye on her. Then I saw my father approach them. This was not good.

I watched as he shook hands with James and then spoke to Rory. I saw her tense up and then I saw James slip his arm around her waist. I needed a drink. I couldn't watch another guy with her.

As soon as my father left them, I watched her as she went straight to the bar downing some drinks. Then I saw them speak briefly before separating and mingling on opposite sides.

I knew my chance was up. She was alone.

After a while of watching her begin to relax I decided to approach her. I knew it might be risky but I hoped she would be happy to see me.

As she turned and saw me she smiled nervously. I could tell she didn't know what was going to happen either so I started the conversation.

"Hey Ace. Its really good to see you. You look incredible." I leaned forward to give her a kiss on the cheek.

She blushed and smiled at the use of her nickname before responding, "Logan, its been awhile. You look handsome as always. How have you been?"

We talked about why I was moving back to New York and how she enjoyed working for the NYT. I didn't bring up her boyfriend but I was happy to simply be talking to her again. Our banter returned as if we had never been apart.

I decided to take a chance and asked her to dance. We moved to the dance floor and began dancing at society appropriate distance before I pulled her closer to me as I whispered how much I missed her and how much I still loved her. She looked up at me and simply smiled before whispering that they should enjoy the rest of the dance and talk about everything over coffee sometime. I wrapped my arms around her pulling her back to me, lying my hands low on her back. I knew I was testing her but when she didn't make a move to move my hands, I figured it was ok.

We continued to dance while her hands were playing with my hair and my hands were rubbing circles into her lower back. Before I knew it I felt a tap on my shoulder and saw that it was her boyfriend James. He asked to step in so I nodded.

Before I left I told her to find me before she left for the night. I wanted to make sure I saw her again. I didn't want this to be the last time.

A little later she approached me where we exchanged information and decided to meet for coffee the next day. We hugged and I could tell we both never wanted this moment to end. She reluctantly pulled away and gave me a sad but hopeful smile.

I watched as she walked away with him and I hoped she would give me a second chance even though she was dating Hearst.

That night I could barely sleep with nervousness and anticipation at our coffee meeting the next day. We spoke briefly in the morning about where we wanted to meet and I headed there. I arrived fifteen minutes early only to find she had also arrived early. We simply laughed about it before we talked about the serious things.

She told me about her boyfriend. She told me that she had gone out with him because he had been trying for a year and she figured she should try and move on.

She continued telling me that although they had been together for two years, she didn't see herself marrying him and had made excuses to not move in with him. She told me that she had never stopped loving me but didn't think we would ever have another chance.

I told her about how I had dated and done short flings but stopped after a while when I realized no one would ever help me get over her because it was impossible. I told her how no one ever compared to her and I knew I could never get over her. I told her how I regretted giving her the ultimatum. I told her how I still loved her and wanted to be with her. I told her how I felt that my move to New York was a second chance for us.

That morning, over coffee, we bared our souls and all of our fears. We talked about how we would move forward if we both agreed upon it. We made promises to each other and we both knew this time they would be forever. At the end of the coffee we decided that we wanted to take this second chance because they don't come often.

She left after coffee to see her boyfriend and end things with him and with a promise to come to my apartment after.

That night when she finally arrived, I couldn't help but stare at her beauty and then I leaned in and kissed her passionately for the first time in 3 years. She told me how her break-up had gone but that she would never regret choosing me. I told her that she wouldn't regret it and that I wanted to be with her forever.

We spent the rest of the night making promises and love to each other. The next morning we talked about how we would move forward and continued to express our love for each other.

I proposed to her three months after that day. I had waited longer than I wanted but I knew she needed to make sure that we still clicked. We both knew that we would work though after the first week back together. Now six months after that day she was no longer Rory Gilmore but was now Rory Huntzberger. We went on our honeymoon on the Asia trip we never got.

My family had finally accepted her and Mitchum had even become happy about having another journalist in the family.

I could not help but feel so happy I went to that gala six months ago. Now it was a year later and we were starting another new adventure together.

 ** _One year after their wedding, Rory and Logan Huntzberger welcome first child, a boy Alexander Richard Huntzberger_**

Her heart always belonged to me and mine will always belong to her.

Forever my Ace.


	3. Rory POV

RORY POV

It was the night of the gala and I was nervous. James had been acting weird lately and I felt that he was going to propose soon. I was not ready for that with him. At least not now. I know that he likes to be romantic and we had met at this gala 3 years ago. I hoped he would not propose to me in public. I had had that already once with Logan.

I began getting ready early so that I could take my time but of course we were still running late.

I had spent a lot of time thinking about my relationship with Logan and how it was different from James. James was a safe bet but Logan had always made me step out of my comfort zone. I thought about how proud he would be proud of me for accomplishing the New York Times.

I missed him everyday and I still loved him but I was trying to move on. I had met James 3 years ago and after he had asked me out for a year, I finally decided to say yes. I hoped being with him would make me forget about Logan but it hadn't yet. I loved James but I wasn't in love with him. He was incredibly sweet and kind but I didn't know if I would ever fall in love with him.

As we arrived at the gala, I immediately spotted Mitchum and Logan. I immediately tensed. Although I had thought about Logan in recent weeks I was in no way prepared to see him nor speak with him. I started to pull James towards the opposite side of the Huntzbergers to hopefully avoid them for the night.

We had been mingling for a while when Mitchum came over.

I saw him look at James and then at me smirking when he finally spoke.

"Hello James. Rory."

James spoke first as I tensed up. He slipped his arm around my waist, where I relaxed a bit before he answered, "Hello Mitchum, How are you? Still pining for the NYT?"

Mitchum simply chuckled before saying, "Well, it's always on our radar as I'm sure it is for your family. So Rory, I hear you are working for the New York Times. How have you been?"

I smiled tensely back. "Hello Mitchum. I've been good, busy."

"Rory I was hoping we could move forward from the past. I have seen your work and am very impressed. I know you would not come work for an HPG publication but at least accept my apologies. Please stop by and say hello to Logan, I know he would love to see you."

With that Mitchum walked away and I dragged James straight to the bar where I downed a martini. He looked at me for an explanation but I just ordered another martini, said I would tell him later and that we should split up to make our appearance shorter by splitting the guests in half.

I couldn't believe the nerve of Mitchum to come over and try and act cordial. And to think that he could just make a small apology and hope we moved forward. I felt like I was back in college again but I wouldn't let him win. I had accomplished a lot in the past three years and I had proven him wrong.

I started mingling again hoping to get my mind off my interaction with Mitchum and the fact that I could feel Logan's eyes on me the entire time. Even though it had been years, I could still feel when he was watching me.

He finally decided to approach me and my heart began racing. I turned and smiled nervously at him and we both stood there looking each other over before he finally spoke, "Hey Ace. It's really good to see you. You look incredible." He leaned forward to give me a kiss on the cheek.

He looked as good as always. Age had made him look even more handsome and he seemed to be more toned.

I blushed and smiled at the use of my nickname before responding, "Logan, it's been awhile. You look handsome as always. How have you been?"

We talked about why he was moving back to New York and how I enjoyed working for the NYT. Our banter returned as if we had never been apart.

After a while of talking, he asked me to dance and I accepted. We moved to the dance floor and began dancing at society appropriate distance before he pulled me closer to him as he whispered how much he missed me and how much he still loved me. I looked up at me and simply smiled. I couldn't believe he was saying these things and that he still felt this way about me. I was silent for a few moments before whispering that we should enjoy the rest of the dance and talk about everything over coffee sometime. He wrapped his arms around me pulling me back to him, lying his hands low on my back, resting on the swell of my ass. I knew he was testing me but it felt nice to have his hands on me again so I let it go.

We continued to dance while my hands were playing with his hair and his hands were rubbing circles into my lower back. Before I felt that Logan had pulled back and saw that James had asked to dance with me. I couldn't believe I had forgotten that my boyfriend had probably just witnessed the whole interaction.

Before Logan left he told me to find him before I left for the night. I had already decided that I would, I wanted to see him again.

James and I began to dance and he tried to get information out of me about what had just occurred between me and Logan but I didn't want to get into details so I told him I would tell him about it later.

After dancing for awhile we decided to leave. On our way out I found Logan and approached him to say goodbye. We exchanged information and arranged to meet for coffee the following morning. We hugged and I wanted to stay in his arms forever. I pulled away reluctantly and have him a small smile.

I walked out with James and we got into the car. He tried to ask more questions but I just wasn't ready to talk yet. I needed to go home, process what had just happened and write a pro/con list. I told him I would call him tomorrow and walked into my apartment. I needed to call my mom.

I called my mom and gave her the whole story. We went through my pro/con list and by the end of it I knew what I wanted to do.

Logan and I spoke briefly on the phone in the morning and I had him meet me at the coffee shop near my apartment. I arrived early hoping I could get a couple cups in before I had to face him. I arrived fifteen minutes early only to find that he had also arrived early. We simply laughed about it before we talked about the serious things.

I told him about James and how our relationship had begun. I told him that I didn't move on right away but figured it had been long enough. I told him that I didn't see myself marrying him even though we had been together for two years and that I wasn't even ready to move in with him. I told him that everything he whispered in my ear last night, I felt too. I still loved him but I didn't think I would ever see him again.

He told me about how he had done the casual dating again but stopped when he realized no one would help him get over me. He apologized for giving me the ultimatum and admitted he regretted it. He told me that he loved me and wanted to be with me and that he felt that his move to NY was a chance for us to give it another shot and that they should try seeing as 3 years later they were both still in love with each other.

That morning, over coffee, we bared our souls and all of our fears. We talked about how we would move forward if we both agreed upon it. We made promises to each other and we both knew this time they would be forever. At the end of the coffee we decided that we wanted to take this second chance because they don't come often.

I left after the coffee to go and talk to James about my relationship with Logan. I promised to stop by Logan's apartment afterwards.

I walked in and sat down hesitantly before uttering the words no one ever wants to hear. "We need to talk."

I explained my prior relationship with Logan and how it was the first time I had seen him since we had ended things. I shared with him how we had talked and he had admitted that he had made a mistake by giving me an ultimatum, how I still felt love for him and that he still felt love for me. I told him that I knew I would regret not giving Logan another chance and that I didn't want to live my life with regrets.

I told him I loved him but that I wasn't in love with him and then I apologized for hurting him. I hoped we could be friends or at least cordial in the future but I was not sure that that would really work. My relationship with Logan would come first.

He told me that he didn't understand what Logan had that he didn't. I told him that he possessed my heart and that I had never gotten it back. I told him that had I met him before Logan that I could have loved him but it was too late. Then I left.

That night when I finally arrived at Logan's apartment, I couldn't help but feel happier than ever. As soon as I knocked on the door, it opened and Logan pulled me in kissing me passionately.

We sat down and I recapped how the breakup had gone and that I would never regret choosing him over James. He told me that I wouldn't regret it because this time we would last forever.

We spent the rest of the night making promises and love to each other. The next morning we talked about how we would move forward and continued to express our love for each other.

Logan proposed 3 months after our reunion. I couldn't believe how fast things moved but it felt right. I knew he was it for me since the day I met him back at Yale.

Six months after the gala, I was now Rory Huntzberger and I couldn't be more thrilled. We headed on our honeymoon, which Logan surprised me with of the trip that I had planned when we were at Yale to Asia.

His family finally accepted that I was part of their family and it was only made easier when I was pregnant with their "heir".

I could not help but feel so happy I went to that gala six months ago. Now it was a year later and we were starting another new adventure together.

 ** _One year after their wedding, Rory and Logan Huntzberger welcome first child, a boy Alexander Richard Huntzberger_**

His heart always belonged to me and mine will always belong to him.

Forever my Logan.


End file.
